The Soul of a Ghoul Book One (SYOC OPEN)
by MiranaNightShader
Summary: In the populated city called Tokyo, Kizami Mochida is a ghoul, a flesh eating creature, feared by other humans. What we all do not know is that anyone around us could be a ghoul. Your teacher, your best friend... nothing is safe anymore... (SYOC OPEN)
1. Chapter 1 - SYOC OPEN

_In a brightly colored city, full of life, it's the people like us that are the ones that are hated. Hunted, in fact, by the people who are scared of us, and those that want to put us down._

_In our city Tokyo, there are two different species living together. One are the humans, of course. And the other... the other species are us._

_What are us, you may ask?_

_We are ghouls. And if you still have questions, like, why are the people scared of us, or why the hell would they hunt us down? Simple. We are ghouls, and we are not humans. So what food do we have to eat?_

_Flesh. Human flesh. That is the only way we continue to thrive on, and keep on surviving. Survival. That's the key._

_Have you ever experienced hunger before? Tell me, really, be honest with me, or I may have to feed on you. Do you know what it's like to even know hunger?_

_It is pure hell, to feel even the slightest hint of hunger as a ghoul. It is like __**nothing **__you have ever experienced before. _

_I don't know if you are the type of human that scorn my race, my species, and my blood. I don't know if you're fascinated. I don't know and I don't really care. Human, to me, are stupid. To me, they are the cows and pigs that squeal before being slaughtered alive. I know, you eat those kind of food, don't you? I bet they taste nice. I wish I didn't have to eat you, too._

_God created my species, here, in Tokyo. And humans live here. There is one advantage about being a ghoul, though._

_You experience stronger muscles, a keen sense of smell and high speed._

_You are a born and living hunter, made to kill humans._

_You have kagune (the special organ in our bodies) to rip apart a human easily, and to fight other ghouls for food._

_And guess what? Even if you petty humans offer us peace, do you even think that's going to happen? Peace between two warring races with a burning hatred for each other?_

_Hell. No._

_My name is Kizami Mochida._

_I am a ghoul myself. And I don't agree on peace._

* * *

><p>OCs AVAILABLE! SUBMIT YOUR OC FORM TODAY! YOU MAY EITHER SUBMIT THE OC FORM VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE OR REVIEW! HURRY! SUBMIT NOW!<p>

There will be two groups available in the story, two groups of five and six respectively. I will choose which OC characters to be in which groups.

Shipping is optional. I don't put adultery scenes in this story.

'Submit your OC form!' ends on 21th January. The max number of characters I will accept is 11 (my own character included). That means 10 more OC forms is needed. It all depends on how fast you submit. Please leave a review note if you are submitting your OC.

When submitting your OC form, please type 'Soul of a Ghoul OC: (Your character's name)'.

Submitting the OCs are very much appreciated myself. Take your time, you have until midnight January 21st.

Your submitted OC forms should go and look like this:

**General:**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age: (Preferably 10 - 45)**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**School Grade/Occupation:**

**Clubs/Activities:**

**Hobbies:**

**Nationality/Ethnicity:**

**Appearance: (Height in centimeters or inches. Weight in kilograms.)**

**Clothing:**

**Pros: (Advantages)**

**Cons: (Disadvantages)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: (Try to make it detailed)**

**Past Life:**

**Relationships:**

**Kagune Type:**

**Ghoul Ranking:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>My OC form<strong>

**Name: **Kizami Mochida (You guys who watch Corpse Party should know where I got this name from)

**Nicknames: **Shida

**Age: **17 and a half

**Gender: **Male

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual/Straight

**School Grade/Occupation: **Part time worker at a western fine dining restaurant, just graduated

**Clubs/Activities:** Used to be part of the cooking club

**Hobbies: **Cooking, hunting for flesh

**Nationality/Ethnicity: **Japanese, with a bit of German in his genes. (One of his grandfathers was a German)

**Appearance: **At 6'1'' (six feet and 1 inch, 185cm) and with a modest weight of 61 kg, Kizami is a tall boy of his age, he has a bit spiky medium-long dark brown hair that touches his eyebrows and a milky pale skin. His eyes are like clear green emeralds.

**Clothing: **He wears a short sleeved blazer over a white sweater. He doesn't wear glasses, unless he wants to look at something very far, which is quite seldom. He also wears dark blue jeans, with a chain on his left pocket.

**Pros: **

-He has a good sense of smell.

-His eyesight is very good

-He is fairly strong for a ghoul, and his kagune is well mastered.

**Cons:**

-He has a bad temper

-He seems to dislike other ideas

-He can't work in too big a group.

**Likes: **

-People that follow his ideas

-Pretty girls with a kind nature

**Dislikes:**

-Annoying people

-Snobbish people

**Personality: **He is generally a nice guy by heart, but his brutish and carnivorous nature has prevented him from being kind in the human world. Kizami hates annoying and snobbish people, but he respects the ones that respect him. He seems to radiate a mysterious aura and a sense of dread to his enemies. When guarding his feeding ground, he shows his inner, raging self, and he seems to go on a frenzied fervor as he attacks the intruders. From young he was treated to a good life by his parents, who gave him and his older brother food and taught them all about life. They even taught them how to act like a human, and how to control their hunger for as long as they could.

But one day, when he had gotten back home from school (he was 12), he saw a bloodied sight. His parent laid dead on the floor, and his older brother missing. He could see stain marks of another's kagune, and he wanted to get back on them.

Now his parents are gone. He is all he have left, except for maybe a few friends.

**Past Life: **Kizami was a good kid, obeyed his parents and made friends with the kids at school. His parents had scolded him when they found him chewing on a dead carcass in another's feeding ground, and had told him to prey on the ones that had committed suicide. He had loved his parents so much, and his older brother was always jealous, though Kizami remained oblivious to his jealousy.

One day, he went back home from school to discover his home ransacked of all food, his parents badly hurt, their limbs severed. They did not look as if they had much time left, and they did not have the strength to recover. 'Your brother...' Kizami's mother grabbed his arm, suddenly. 'Your brother was kidnapped...' And then she laid dead on the floor, to add to the sadness of Kizami. He sobbed, as he took some human money from a drawer, and bolted out of the house, to find a new life, all by himself.

**Relationships:** Mother (Dead)

Father (Dead)

Brother (Unknown)

OC 1 (First to submit, Close friend)

Other OCs (Normal friends)

OC 10 (Last to submit, enemies)

**Kagune Type: **Bikaku - _Good for medium distance attacks, has medium offense, defense, and quite good speed. It is a middle of everything, and has no strengths or weaknesses._

**Ghoul Ranking: **Currently, S ranked

_**WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! SUBMIT YOUR OC FORM NOW VIA REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGING! REMEMBER, DEADLINE IS 21ST JANUARY MIDNIGHT! CHEERS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Tokyo Ghoul! If you wish to support my story, submit your OC character form now! For more information private message me!**

**The first official chapter of Soul of a Ghoul will be a blast, so make sure to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Suggestions are widely open! I may need new story plots and ideas, I'm only human so I have pros and cons myself too.**

**Thank you so much in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ghouls at Large

**Well guys! I am really satisfied with all those frigging OC forms, yes, it's hard to keep track, of course... There will be ghoul investigators, and bad guy ghouls too, so, feel free to submit more characters. I am really freaking shocked when I came home from school, to see 14 reviews, 9 favorites and 14 follows. WOW! What the heck?**

**Yesterday my story had like, what, 6 reviews, 6 favorites and 7 follows. And today, wow. I am really thankful to you guys, and damn! You guys broke the quota of 10 characters in one day! I wasn't expecting that much fan viewing, and honestly, I am really happy. I have school to worry about and studies, of course. Damn... I am really happy, guys!**

**So, out of the reviews and private messages, I have currently gathered...**

**12 characters?! (estimated counting (some reviewed and some pm'ed so it's hard to count O.o''))**

**Holy sh8t! I was just expecting 10... X.x**

**Anyways, thank you onii-sans (big brothers) and onee-chans (big sisters)! I bet you're all older than 13 right? No? Never mind.**

**Terima Kasih (Thank You in malay) for the reviewing, private messaging, favoriting and following! **

**Anyways guys... enough of my boring speeches and stupid public talks, blah blah blah... you're bored now right? Probably not even reading my painfully typed speech.**

**Ouch. That hurts.**

**Fine then, continue ahead to your desired section! I'm really tired and lazy so don't expect an early update!**

**I also write High School Of The Dead fanfictions, you may feel free to check them out!**

**Well... continue with the story. Each chapter has one character starring each.**

* * *

><p>Tokyo is a very nice city. It has very high speed trains, high technology, good food, good cars, almost everything is advanced. It had been four years since the Quinx squad had gone missing, together with the half-ghoul mentor, Haise Sasaki. It had been a further seven years since Ken Kaneki the half-ghoul had been 'killed' by Arima.<p>

There are humans and ghouls living together in the same city, feeding together, aware of each other, and afraid of each other.

'There has been yet another attack in this area,' Rank One Ghoul Investigator Michael Sandez said as he looked around the cordoned area, and facing his teammate, Shido Ichida.

'It's technically not an attack. It's a suicidal human's body, left there for about one or two days, then immediately ripped apart. You can see that the head was still remaining.' Shido grunted.

Michael snorted. 'Yeah, you think it's another attack by Torso? Puh-lease. I heard that really hot blonde Akira Mado got transferred into another unit. Shame, though. She was cute.'

'Yeah, I heard that she single handedly caught Torso and brought him to the CCG.' Shido smirked. 'And besides, don't you think she's a little too old for you? She's now... 28? What are you, 22?'

The CCG is known as the Commission of Counter Ghoul. The main office building is located at mainland Tokyo, where all the large buildings are.

Michael shrugged. 'Who cares about age? If you're telling me the age gap is 14 years, I would say no. But it's only 6 years...' He rolled his eyes.

Shido gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. 'We're in Tokyo, Japan. What happens if you find out if she was a ghoul? Would you still...?'

Michael pushed him. 'Dude. I'm working in a place where we exterminate ghouls. What do you think I would do?'

'Well, for once, you might ask her on a date -' Shido grinned evilly.

'Hey, shut up!'

'Nope. Not shutting up.'

Michael sighed at his annoying teammate's attitude. 'Dude, we should really go back to the CCG headquarters before it gets dark. There have been sightings of shadows in this area.'

'Shadows!? Don't make me laugh!' Shido howled with laughter as the two co-workers marched back to their office.

What they did not see was a tall and rather lean shadow there, hidden between two dumpsters.

And it stepped out to reveal a tall boy in a short sleeved blazer over a white sweater, eyes like green emeralds, and mouth smeared with the fresh outline of blood.

The boy glanced around, and then darted to the back entrance of a restaurant.

The front of the restaurant read: _'Bloody Jack's Western Diner'_

This is just one of the days of usual life in Tokyo...

* * *

><p>My name is Kizami Mochida. I work at 'Bloody Jack's Western Diner'. In my part time restaurant, only two people were ghouls, including me. My friend Hiroshi Himada acts as the front door advertiser, wearing a bloody freaky face for a mask, scaring people and making them laugh after removing his face piece, while I was a waiter there and I served the food and gave the menus.<p>

We are just a bunch of ordinary people - like ghouls. This is just our human act. We are actually a race of carnivorous beings that chow on your flesh if you are a human, rip your organs apart, and crunch on your bones.

You see, if you compare us to another human, you would find large differences.

One - You would notice that once we are hungry and active, our kakugan (red eye) will activate and will glow red, like a red eye usually does. Your human, of course you wouldn't know this.

Two - Us ghouls have kagune (a very strong special organ located at our backs, there are four types of kagune currently, the stupid headquarter office known as the CCG listed all these information about us on a chart, and believe me, it's not easy to get it). My type of kagune is a bikaku kagune.

Three - We ghouls have a need to eat human flesh. It's that, or experience excruciating pain in our stomach, also known as hell if you read my diary.

Four - Ghouls are considerably fitter, stronger, no matter how muscular the human is.

Five - Some of us ghouls are cannibals.

Happy now, human? I have explained the differences. Care to enlighten me with a few facts about human? Of course you won't, you're probably as bad as those humans in the CCG.

The CCG are the anti-ghoul corporation that just invokes dumb nicknames for the ghouls in the area. For example, Hiroshi is the 'Cleaver', because he wears a smiley face mask and he holds a cleaver. I am called the 'Scrapper' because I feed on suicidal victims and they think I caused the suicides deaths.

Wow. They blame me, when I feed on the ones that are dead. What the heck is wrong with these people?

'Sup, Mochida.' Hiroshi gives me a playful punch on the shoulder, and I winced. He was a strong ghoul already, from birth, and all those human workouts made him even stronger.

I rubbed my shoulder. 'You need to buff down.'

He gave a derisive snort and we laughed. That guy was always full of jokes until the last moment when he turned all King Kong and wore his mask and cleaver, and killed people like a madman. You'd laugh at his disguise at first, but that was when he cleaves off your right arm, and then you take about two seconds to register the pain in all your laughter.

Your laughter will stop. You will instead whimper as you clutch what used to be your right arm, now a stump. You cry out for the police, but before they managed to get there your head would have a clean slice off.

Hiroshi was a S-ranked ghoul currently, and - I have no idea why, I was also a S-ranked ghoul also. I guess in our area there wasn't that many ghouls.

'Excuse me, gentlemen.' A shortish well dressed man holding a metal suitcase had entered together with his accomplice. _A dove!_

'Yes, how may I help you?' I asked politely, perfectly fitting the image of a waiter. 'And would you have some tea if you are going to ask for information?'

'Tea would be great,' his accomplice sat down heavily together with the short man. One short and one fat. Both were doves from the CCG.

At once, Hiroshi and I went for the kitchen, getting two mugs and filling them, while rapidly conversing.

'What the hell! I thought this restaurant would be far enough!' He complained.

'Well, no use complaining. If they do figure us out for ghouls, it's us or them.' I gritted my teeth, hoping that we would not be found.

We rushed out of the kitchen to serve our anti-ghoul guests their tea.

'Is the tea all, sir?' Hiroshi asked.

He nodded. 'I have to tell you guys something, though.'

We sat down on the seats opposite them and curled our hands nervously.

'You guys have to close your restaurant earlier. We are afraid of the frequent attacks the 'Cleaver' and the 'Scrapper', so we are trying to ensure your safety.' the fat man said with a booming voice.

The short man, however, noticed our fear.

'Don't worry. We are here to patrol the area. If any of you are in any distress, please shout as loud as you can. We will try to safe you unless it is too late.' He added solemnly, noticing the beads of sweat that trailed my face.

'R-right. We are really scared also. I mean, they cause people to commit suicide!' I blurted out.

The man's eyes narrowed. 'How is it that you know about that classified information?'

I zipped my mouth, mentally slapping myself for the loose mouth I had.

'Oh no, sir. It was on the news, remember?' Hiroshi said, pointing at the TV.

The fat man nodded, satisfied by the answer, but the short man glared at me.

'We'll be back to examine what happens in this restaurant. Until then, farewell!' He grabbed his metal suitcase and together with his fat accomplice, walked out of the diner together.

'You idiot!' Hiroshi hit me on the face. 'You almost gave ourselves away!'

'Dude, sorry. I wasn't thinking.' I responded.

'You wasn't?! You're smarter than me, god dammit!' He shook my by the shoulders. I pushed him away. 'What if you actually gave us away? Huh?'

I looked pale and felt ashamed. He was right, as always. I was smarter than him. But people make mistakes, and I'm not a person. I'm a ghoul.

* * *

><p>I glanced out of the kitchen for a bit. A tall girl was walking inside the diner, looking at the entrance sign. Today was pretty much a free day, no one visited, except for this person.<p>

'Excuse me, may I help you?' I asked, greeting her in my waiter's outfit.

'No need to. I know you're a ghoul.' She said. _What?!_

'You must be mistaken. I know of no ghoul in my diner -' I started.

'Shut up. I know you are a ghoul because I saw your shadow just at the scene of the suicide victim. You eat them, don't you?' She lifted her chin to look up at me.

I glared at her. 'Just because you know that doesn't mean you're getting out of here.'

'Oh, I will. I'm Saya Kazuhiko,' She said, offering her hand to me. 'I'm a koukaku type ghoul. From what I've seen, you're a bikaku, right?'

I motioned for her to zip her mouth.

'Do you always talk this much?' I growled.

'Not always. Until I found out you two were ghouls,' She shrugged. 'So, what're you guys doing here? Washing the toilet?'

A sarcastic comment. God, I hate sarcastic people.

I narrowed my eyes at her. 'If you're a ghoul that doesn't mean that you must talk this loud. And yes, if you say so, we are washing the toilet especially since there is not a toilet in sight.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Seriously? I needed to use the bathroom.'

'Look, can we like - talk later? You're disrupting our business -' I said.

'Shut up. I'm here urgently. You think I'd like to look at your scrawny face the whole day?' She glared at me.

I glared back. 'Say whatever the hell you need to say, and then get the hell out of here unless it's _really _urgent.'

'I need to go to the washroom.' She said.

'Yeah, right. There's a washroom there.' I pointed at the direction.

'No, you idiot. I mean we need to talk privately.' She rolled her eyes again. There was no use talking to this girl.

As we went to the kitchen, Hiroshi looked her up and down.

'Hey, girl.' He greeted, then turned to me. 'Is she your new girlfriend?'

I turned red, then fumed. 'What the hell is it with you and your jokes?'

The girl chuckled. 'I was just going to say that there is one thing you forgot about the CCG chart, so I grabbed the rest of it.'

'What?' That caught my attention.

'Yeah. I saw it,' She said, passing the information file to us.

I looked at it for a moment. It read:

_Dated January 19th, 2019_

_We have discovered a new type of ghoul, known as the hybrid ghoul. A hybrid is not a half-ghoul, however, it is a ghoul with the inherited traits of two kagune from their parents, much like Aogiri Tree member Hinami Fueguchi, currently at large._

_In the area surrounding the CCG office, the mainland of Tokyo, there has a rumor of a hybrid ghoul._

_We are currently unsure what kagune types it obtains, but it seems to be a possible threat._

_It is given an SS ranking._

The rest of the note was covered in blood.

'Why is there blood there?' Hiroshi asked.

'Because the girl took it from me.' a voice was heard, and another ghoul stepped inside the kitchen.

* * *

><p>We whipped around, spotting a girl of below average height, maybe five foot one, or 154cm.<p>

'So... who are you?' Kazuhiko asked.

She cocked her head. 'I'm the hybrid.'

'You serious?' Hiroshi's jaw dropped.

'If I wasn't serious, I would have killed you. Now I ask you politely, may I have it back?' She spoke with utter malice.

I wasn't going to lose my ground.

'Tell me your name for this note, then.' I offered.

'My name is Kira. That's all. Now can you give me the note?' Her eyes turned red and twin kagune came out from her back, one Ukaku and one Rinkaku.

_Oh shit... she would be strong..._

'Surround the area!' Another voice rang out, and a bunch of doves flocked in the kitchen.

'The Hybrid has been found! We don't know if the Cleaver or the Scrapper are these two, but reports have shown that this boy -' Dove number one pointed at me. 'Was seen in the shadows preying at suicide victims, and this one -' He pointed at Hiroshi. 'Has a similar working mask to the Cleaver. If you deny, we will just have to detain you at the CCG headquarters.'

I played scared, and shocked, while readying my kagune to boot up.

The men had metal suitcases, but if I hit them hard and fast enough.

'Okay, guys. Let's go.' I jerked my head.

In a flash, I activated my kagune and my kakugan glowed lava red, my bikaku type kagune piercing the stomach of the first dove that I saw.

Hiroshi's kakugan flashed too. His kagune whipped about, cleaving a wide arc of ghoul investigators.

Some tried to escape, but were caught by Kira's ukaku long ranged attacks and fell to the ground limp.

One was still alive, the short man.

'Sorry, you won't be getting out of here alive...' I said as I chopped off his arm and opened my mouth wide...

**A/N: Well, I wrote it in about 2 hours! What do you think?**

**Review, favorite, follow, do these! Private message too.**

**I need plots, storyline also.**

**Thanks, all! P.S. It's updated.**

**Cheers,**

**MangaBeLikeNOOO**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ghoul OC Intro Part One

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! GOD, I LOST TRACK OF TIME AND WAS BUSY PLAYING DOTA 2, AND I HAD SCHOOL TOO!**

**Oh my gawd... from the reviews and feedback, I'm sorry about 2nd chapter's rushed and crappy ending. Yes, there are TOO many OC forms. Some of them will have to die (Hahaha Including mine). Some, will have to stick around until the end. I need ideas for brainstorming, like a partner or something, but I am the one who writes. Ideas and suggestions are great! But umm... I think all of you submitted like 15+ OC forms...**

**I currently have a fanfiction author who will be helping me brainstorm via Skype, and I will list the credits down at the end.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, feedback, and suggestions/plots. I appreciate your support, guys, and I was very happy to receive feedback (even criticism) because criticism merely helps me improve! So thank you.**

**I will try not to rush, because you guys disagree with the lack of solidifying the story and well, some like it. No matter, I will try my best to write xD.**

**I also have a YouTube channel, you know? I like to upload videos, write stories, and play games! I don't really have an ambition yet but these are my hobbies :D**

**I upload Pokemon music, Pokemon, DotA 2 and other games in my YouTube channel. If you guys wanna check it out, it's very much appreciated. If not, it's alright. Just hope you guys are reading this, though.**

**This link to my YouTube channel: type 'youtube dot com slash user slash PokemonBlackWKWK'**

**Anyways... if you don't like it... just read fanfiction! After all this is a place to write and read, not watch and listen. Hell, you'd be doing me a favor if you read this chapter and watch my videos :P**

**I also write High School of the Dead fanfiction. **

**So, if you guys have any Tokyo Ghoul plots, suggestions, stories, just private message me! It is very appreciated.**

_**Soul of a Ghoul Character Intro Part One**_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.

**Daiki Akiri**

The streets are ever silent at midnight. I am crouched on a rooftop, awaiting for my meal. Many ghouls roamed about at night, hunting around for meals. I spied the area for any suicide victims. There had been this ghoul, named the 'Scrapper', who frequented suicide victims. Most of the time I got the dude's scraps.

It wasn't that I hated eating fresh humans. I just didn't like to kill a living being with a conscience.

In Tokyo, many ghouls roamed about, and each day, a human gets killed.

I had to lay low, to avoid being caught and seen by the CCG.

Why do I eat suicide victims?

Because my aunt had taught me to, when my parents were killed. I was an orphan.

My aunt is not biological. She is just someone who adopted me when I was still young, alone, and roaming about. She taught me to eat suicide victims, and not to kill those with a conscience.

Usually I hunt for scraps every two to three days. I needed food often, though not as often as the binge eater incident seven years ago.

The binge eater went missing for quite some time, and that was when the half-ghoul was born. Disgusting, isn't it?

The Scrapper was missing also right now. I heard the CCG busted into a restaurant, and that all of them were killed and the staff missing.

I waited for a long time. Was it minutes? Hours?

Seeing a suicide victim at the block below me, I was elated and my kakugan flashed.

Licking my lips, I coiled up the energy from my short legs and began to pounce...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.

**Kobayashi Mio**

It is midnight. I walk around the streets casually, looking around for scraps of food, and hunting around for flesh. I was given a rank of SS and if any ghoul dared to challenge me, I would beat the crap out of him.

I was trained by an old guy who dragged me out of an orphanage, right when my parents were killed. He fed me and taught me how to be a ghoul. How to murder. How to eat. How to fight.

My parents died when I was four, and they had fed me. I had no knowledge about the human world. Until the old guy came and helped me. He taught me how to survive, basically.

I have no idea why I was given a SS ranking. It's weird, isn't it? The CCG thinks that I am a highly qualified ghoul and heck - I'm proud to be hunted. I don't have a current nickname yet, and I don't need one. I hope they haven't seen my face. I paint my face whenever I feel I want to hunt. Ghouls, humans, both are potential food to me.

Don't know why I was born a ghoul, but being a ghoul has disadvantages. You know how it feels when you're a bit hungry? Your stomach burns and possibly your stomach lining will get burn out by acid. Then you get gastric, right?

For ghouls, there is no such thing as gastric.

It's utter hell, to suffer starvation as a ghoul.

Imagine having gastric.

Imagine it ten times worse.

Or maybe, imagine having your stomach get stabbed. Hard. Painfully.

We ghouls aren't affected by knives, or any gun. We are affected by hunger.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.

**Yuuji Komeda**

I glance in the mirror. A fifteen and a half year old boy of average height stares back. I sigh again as I begin to don my devil mask. It is about a quarter past midnight and I am worried about the Quinx Squad. Haise Sasaki has gone missing, Ginshi Shirazu is dead, Tooru Mutsuki missing, but that guy Kuki Urie and Saiko Yonebashi are still on the loose. I heard they captured many ghouls.

My parents trained me to the bone when I was small. Taught me how to survive. How any ghoul parent should.

But you have no idea how much they trained me. They trained me until I could not stand it anymore. I snapped and I ate my mother alive, devouring her kagune as she screamed.

My father relocated himself, afraid of the son he had raised. Together with his dead wife.

I have no freaking idea where my dad is, and I don't even care. I have only one guardian now. He is my uncle.

My uncle disliked my mother from the start. When he heard that I killed her, his sister, he took me in, gave me food and shelter. He was always kind to me even though he raged arguments frequently to my mother when I was smaller.

I approach the doorway, and turned the knob.

A clacking sound greets me outside.

It is the boots of one of the Quinx Squad.

Kuki Urie.

'Hello, you must be the -'

I was silenced by a heavily placed fist landing on my left cheek.

And everything went black.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.

**Reika Akiyama**

'Is that the last patient for today?' I ask my manager at the hospital.

'Yes, Reika. You may go home now.' My manager waved me off and dismissed me.

I walk down the streets wearily, tired after a long day of work. I managed to get a bag of food for the residents of the 20th ward. It had been six years since the collapse of Anteiku, and now I provide food for another ghoul area.

My eyes spy the area around me for rogue ghouls and ghoul investigators. The ghouls were becoming more aggressive each day, and so were those investigators.

I would be just so content if I could stay like this forever - a nurse apprentice at a hospital with not much worries - I scavenged food from the morgue's dead bodies.

But - no. Humans and ghouls can never maintain peace.

Every time we all try to make peace, or even if we manage to, how are us ghouls going to survive? We can't eat if we can't hurt them.

Right?

*growl*

'Who's there?' I shouted aloud.

There was a ghoul crouched on the top of a roof. His legs crouching as he leapt at a body.

'Stop right there!' I made my way towards him, and saw that he was eating a suicide victim.

'Get lost. This is my meal, and it's a suicide victim.' He said between munches of flesh.

'Do you really eat suicide victims?' I asked tentatively.

'Yeah. My aunt told me so.' He shrugged, and continued devouring his meal.

I heard of the infamous 'Scrapper' from my workplace, and the CCG frequented there. Apparently he ate suicide victims too. Could this guy be...?

'Are you the Scrapper?' I asked.

'Nope. I scrap from the Scrapper. The real guy is a lot taller than me.' Then he stood up straight, and I saw that he was shorter than me.

I thought about it. Since I had access to the morgue, this guy did not have to worry about food.

'Tell you what. I work at a hospital and I have access to the morgue. Want to come with me to get some food?' I invited him with a handshake.

He took my hand.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys this really is a bit rushed, no? I'm trying to make two parts of a character introduction. This is part one.<strong>

**Sorry for the late update, I got carried away by school and games.**

**Cheers, **

**MangaBeLikeNOOO**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ghoul OC Intro Part Two

**Sorry for the late update guys. I own a YouTube channel, I play games frequently, and I have school! I'm just a human being like you guys I sometimes I get bored writing fanfictions. This will be part two of the character intro, and I will be making a Dota 2 fanfiction soon (please check it out if you guys play Dota 2) on my YouTube channel I upload gameplay, if you want to watch some gameplay you can check it out. I collaborate with my friend Strike in the channel, and usually I don't give commentaries xD.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and expect a long wait! Yes, I am Malaysian but I don't speak Malay at all and seldom speak Chinese. My main language is English that's why I'm here writing to you.**

**Sorry if I mixed up the first names and the last names, or any typos for the character's names. I do make mistakes from time to time whenever I'm flustered, tired or stressed.**

**Really, I hope you guys don't mind if I change the story a little bit. Because this is Modern - AU style story, and some of the OC characters have friends already. I will modify some of your OC forms and et cetera, if you guys don't mind.**

**I am almost dry of ideas (it takes me about 3 - 9 days to recharge my brain, including the time spent on gaming and recording videos). SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**This chapter, once done with the characters we will go to a scene at the CCG (I just spoiled it for you guys)**

**Thanks for all your support and help me make this fanfiction an awesome one with your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiromi Tetsuya<strong>

I sit on my chair, facing the computer warily. Taking a deep breath, I resumed to edit some photos as some of my part time work. It had been a year since I graduated from high school and now I am working to finance a residential housing for myself.

Putting on my glasses, everything in my room seemed to enter a clear and vivid focus. There was a soft tapping outside my window.

*tap tap* *tap tap*

Frowning, I narrowed my eyes and trudged over to the window, and looked out of it.

It was just one of my good friends, Konton Orion. Standing a bit hunched with a brooding expression on his face, he stood at six feet four and was at a modest height of 192cm. He towered over all of my friends.

'Well, Konton? What're you doing here?' I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

'I heard the CCG was on the lookout for ghouls like us. Even seemed to be picking them off one by one,' Konton started, out of breath.

I nodded, unsure of what was coming next. If the CCG were looking for us, it meant that one or a few of us had caused and sparked a bit of trouble amongst the CCG headquarters.

Could it be Kizami Mochida, that kid working in the restaurants? Or was it his butcher buddy Hiroshi Himada?

'Yeah, so what about the CCG?' I asked.

'Umm... You see, they are hot on Kizami and Hiroshi's heels.' I hi-fived myself mentally for guessing correctly. 'They were discovered by the CCG. Apparently it seems that 'Hybrid' is there too.' Konton spat out breathlessly.

Hybrid was an immensely tough and strong ghoul. She inherited both a Rinkaku and an Ukaku kagune, much like the missing Hinami Feuguchi, inheriting both kagunes from their parents. Hybrid was given an SS ranking, and if she was with Kizami and Hiroshi they would be quite an unstoppable team.

'So... Hybrid, huh?' I started, while typing rapidly on my computer keyboard.

'Yeah, Hybrid. You heard of her before, right? Anyways, since Kizami and Hiroshi are being chased... don't you think we should help them?' Konton insisted.

I thought about it. Kizami was a good guy by heart, pretty friendly and shy at the same time, he was pretty tall but he was a fearsome ghoul and ate only suicide victims, thus sparking the curiosity of the ghoul investigators.

'Umm...' I stuttered.

Konton looked at me, unsure.

'I guess we should. But we should head to our ghoul headquarters first, to discuss this matter.' I ended that on a slightly cheerful note. Beneath my bored and cheerful exterior, I was a ghoul, a Koukaku, in fact. Once there was a guy who told me that my kagune was similar to the notorious gourmet, that was still roaming around looking for Ken Kaneki's flesh.

I was given an SS rating. I don't know why, but us ghouls in the area often met at a building. There was a nurse, Reika Ayakima, who often supplied our headquarters with food from the mortuary.

I don't like the idea of eating other humans, attacking them. I keep my food refrigerated and only took it out when it seemed appetizing.

Turning around to look at Konton, I nodded at him and said, 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p><strong>Konton Orion<strong>

Honestly, a trip walking around with my friend Hiromi Tetsuya, would be immensely pressuring and tense as she radiated a powerful presence. One time in high school, I saw this ghoul challenging her for a dead human body, and Hiromi just landed a punch straight for the solar plexus (a term for the nerves in your abdomen) and the ghoul just fell on the floor, defeated and groaning.

Hiromi was a tough and hardy girl, and when anyone told her that she had the same kagune type and similar looking kagune to Shuu Tsukiyama, she would go berserk, and attack the person who said that.

Underneath her bored and sometimes cheerful exterior, she was a mean girl when you insulted her. I was wise enough to make friends with her and try to steer clear from her bad side.

'So, we're headed to the ghoul headquarters, hmm?' Hiromi grunted, trying to keep up with my big paces.

'Yeah, I guess so. Every few days or so they'd ask us to gather around and discuss matters, like the CCG.' I replied.

'Meh.'

We walked silently together, and then stopped at a dark and abandoned warehouse. There was a dim flickering light inside, and we ventured inside. There were only two people there right now, and a dim campfire glowed back at us.

'Hey, guys.' Reika Akiyama sat there, looking at us, with a short boy who we had not seen before.

'These guys are your friends?' The boy asked.

'Yeah.' Reika said. 'Konton Orion, Hiromi Tetsuya, meet Daiki Akari. He's a suicide feeder too.'

Upon hearing his name, Daiki nodded.

'Also-' Reika paused, as though this was some unsettling news.

'Yes?' I asked, unsure and not wanting to know what had happened this time. Oh, wait. Maybe it was only Kizami and Hiroshi's problem? I made myself comfortable and beckoned for her to continue.

'Well, Komeda Yuuji is missing. And we heard that Kuki Urie was on the hunt for any potential ghouls.' Reika sighed.

'That's another problem.' Hiromi Tetsuya said. 'We just added another problem to this mess. Kizami, Hiroshi and the Hybrid are on the run too.'

Reika narrowed her eyes. Daiki sat there listening quietly.

'Also I forgot to tell you guys...' Reika started. We all went into full listening mode.

'Saya Kazuhiko, another member of our little ghoul community, is missing. Last heard, she was headed for the _Bloody Jack's Western Diner_.' Reika ended it on a sad note.

'So... what now?' I asked.

'So, we try to find them.' Daiki finally spoke up.

'Alright, let's do this!' Hiromi said again with a bored and cheerful tone.

I hoped we would not get ourselves into a big mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Mojaki Jojo<strong>

I walked around the skirts of the city, wanting to be unnoticed. I had just slipped out of my apartment, looking for a safe place to hide at. The CCG were looking around, searching around, doing checks for ghouls, asking us to get our RC levels measured.

Not wanting to be noticed, I start to sprint to a dark warehouse, with dim lighting.

Hiding around the shadows, I start to hear a few voices.

'-So... what now?' a voice both timid and brave sounded out.

'So, we try to find them.' another voice joined in.

'Alright, let's do this!' a girl's voice rang out, with a bored and cheerful tone.

Were those humans? Wanting to listen even more, I crept closer to the wall, and pressed my ear against it.

'I got us some human flesh, guys. Fresh from the mortuary.' another female voice, more matured, sounded.

I knew at once that these were ghouls, and I was starting to feel hungry.

I walked around and found myself facing a doorknob. I turned it, only to enter the room where I had heard several people talking. There was a bag of bloody meat there and a dim campfire was glowing at them, their faces illuminated as they glanced at me.

One of them, the shortest one, sniffed for a moment, then said, 'Definitely a ghoul. Come in, we were just discussing. Are you new here or something? We have not seen you here before.'

I shook my head. 'I spent quite a long time hiding, feeding when no one was there. By the way, my name is Mojaki Jojo.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Daiki Akari.' The short guy said.

'Hiromi Tetsuya.'

'Reika Akiyama.'

'Konton Orion.' The last one, the tallest one, looked down at me suspiciously. 'We were just discussing about the CCG. Do you know anything about the whereabouts of Kizami Mochida, Hiroshi Himada, Saya Kazuhiko and the Hybrid?'

All of them I did not know. But the Hybrid...

'Let's start talking. I'll tell you guys what I know.'

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I GOT BORED WITH TYPING AND NOW MY HANDS AND FINGERS HURT!<strong>

**Cheers! Tell me if I forgot your OC. Wait... I missed out one. That will be saved for next chapter. Adios, guys!**


End file.
